De cuando eres Hermione y quieres entenderlo todo
by azkaban934
Summary: Desde que Hermione era joven había estado dispuesta a aprenderlo todo, y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero no había aprendido a quitarse de encima al pesado de Draco Malfoy durante 7 años... Tal vez incluso más...
Desclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto #5: Dramione" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

Los personajes no son míos, son de J. K. R... Pero esta historia es completamente mía.

Desde que Hermione había entrado a Hogwarts; o más bien desde que había recibido esa misteriosa carta que decía que era una bruja y tenía reservada una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con una listita de libros con los títulos más inverosímiles que ella hubiese leído; decidió que, aunque con un poco de miedo, iría al colegio y lo aprendería todo, como que ella se llamaba Hermione Jane Granger.

Bueno, para Hermione eso quedó a medias. Sólo por una cosa, o más bien un alguien. Ella sacaba promedios de 120 sobre 100, se aprendía al derecho y al revés cómo preparar las pociones más requeridas en la materia según el año, tardaba la hora entera en entregar su examen alegando que tenía que concluir algunas respuestas o simplemente aumentando más porque no creía que fuera suficiente.

Para su último curso Hermione era la Mejor bruja de esa generación. Pero entre tantas cosas que había aprendido no concebía la idea de no haber aprendido a librarse del arrogante, elitista, egocéntrico, racista, sangre pura, Slytherin, su némesis Draco Malfoy.

Cuando Hermione tenía pesadillas (que no fueran sobre reprobar Transformaciones, o que un movimiento de mano le saliera mal en Encantamientos) las tenía sobre ése pedante de Draco Malfoy haciéndole la vida imposible.

No se pudo librar de él echándole un puñetazo en tercer curso, él no dejó de meterse con ella y sus amigos aun después de ser convertido en un hurón en cuarto cuarto curso y todo empeoró el quinto año cuando la cara de sapo de Umbridge abrió la Brigada Inquisitorial donde Malfoy y sus amigos vieron las puertas abiertas para meterse en todos sus planes.

Para el último curso Minerva McGonagall junto a un, casi en desacuerdo, Severus Snape tomaron la decisión de que los premios anuales de ese año, por ser de las casas que eran, podían hacer una especie de convivencia juntos para demostrar que la rivalidad, supuestamente mal infundada, entre Gryffindor y Slytherin debía, o más bien podría, finalizar ÉSE año, después de ÉSA convivencia.

Que obviamente era entre: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Grager.

Ambos fueron citados en la sala de profesores a la misma hora, el mismo día.

Hermione doblaba una esquina en uno de los extremos del pasillo que había para llegar a la puerta. Iba con la cabeza gacha meditando "¿qué hice mal?" "¿será que el último pergamino de Transformaciones no fue tan completo como la profesora quería?"… O, quizás… Ella no estaba llenando a las expectativas de la maestra. Y con estas cavilaciones se martirizaba Hermione.

En el otro extremo venía Draco mirando hacia el techo. ¿Que por qué lo llamaba Snape a la sala de profesores y no a su despacho?, pues no le interesaba, ¿Que por qué no le interesaba?, porque era Draco Malfoy y bueno… ésa era la explicación.

Los dos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo que se oían pasos en cada extremo del pasillo. Y al unísono fijaron sus miradas hacia el frente. La mirada de indiferencia que Draco le había lanzado al techo hacía solo unos segundos se transformó en una de malicia en su más claro esplendor. Hermione por otro lado le miró con un signo de interrogación grabado en la frente y en su mirada, claro.

Faltando pocos metros para llegar a la puerta, ambos con la mirada se retaron a quién llegaba antes, porque asumieron (quién sabe por qué) que tenían el mismo destino. Y no sabían cuán trascendente resultaría esa simple frase después. Entonces ambos echaron a correr hacia la puerta como si fuera la última botella de agua en el desierto. Draco, con sus largas piernas, llegó antes que ella y como Hermione no se quería saber perdedora, peor ante Draco Malfoy, cuando lo alcanzó lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que pudo, pero los ávidos reflejos de la serpiente le hicieron prever esa acción por parte de ella así que la sujetó de la túnica y la arrastró con él hasta el suelo.

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy!

-Estúpida sangre sucia, ¡¿cómo te atreves a empujarme?¡- Escupió Malfoy con un desprecio al que Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Yo no te he empujado, seguro que te has caído- Dijo Hermione descaradamente. Draco le lanzó una mirada que advertía que no les gustaba nada la gracia que Hermione le estaba haciendo.

-Mejor quítate de encima, loca- Y ni bien terminó de decir eso la empujó haciéndola quedar en el suelo junto a él. Pero solo durante un segundo hasta que ambos se levantaron y se giraron a la puerta.

Hermione entró antes que él, ya que como sabemos, a Draco le valía un mismísimo rábano lo que Snape tuviera que decirle. La chica se dirigió hacia donde estaba su profesora favorita, que aunque no se dio cuenta, estaba a lado de Severus.

-Qué puntuales son- Dijo McGonagall mirándolos a ambos. Luego, miró a Snape que miraba fijamente a ambos chicos pensando en "¿Cómo diablos terminó aceptando la propuesta de Minerva cuando sabía cómo iba a terminar todo entre ambos muchachos?"

Hermione entró en pánico cuando cayó en cuenta de que McGonagall se estaba dirigiendo a Draco y ella. El príncipe de Slytherin supo ocultar bien el hecho de confusión que le causaba la escena.

-Señor Draco, señorita Granger- Dijo Snape mirándolos respectivamente, aunque a la chica con algo de fastidio- Minerva y yo hemos…- Y a Hermione le pareció que era esa clase de escenas donde tu padre no sabe cómo decirte que se va a casar nuevamente. Era la primera vez que esos jóvenes veían a su antiguo profesor de pociones tan… ¿Inseguro?

-Jóvenes, ustedes han sido llamados para informarles que dentro de una semana empezarán una convivencia, aceptada por ambos Jefes de Casa, para fomentar la familiaridad entre casas y disolver la rivalidad que hay en Gryffindor y Slytherin desde hace años.- Habló la profesora McGonagall completamente resuelta y firme, como si no fuera a estar dispuesta a ninguna queja. La mirada que le lanzó a ambos chicos fue tajante: No podían rechistar nada.

Hermione no sabía cómo quitar la cara de desconcierto descarado que tenía y Malfoy no pudo evitar mirar con odio a los profesores, más a Snape por no evitar que su querido ahijado tuviera que pasar con la sangre sucia durante… ¿cuánto tiempo?... Sin miedo, más bien desafío, dijo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará?- Hermione se puso peor al no haber reparado en que Merlín podía odiarla tanto que no sólo sería un día.

-Una semana.-Dijo Snape mirando fijamente a Draco. Y como es normal en la mejor bruja de su generación, no puedo evitar soltar un…

-¿Una semana?- En vez de haberlo hablado lo chilló, pensaba Draco. Él se mantenía impasible por fuera pero sabía que luego se desquitaría con la primera persona que se topara en el camino.

-Sí, pasarán una semana en una torre asignada para ustedes dos. Tratarán de sobrellevar que viven juntos y no matarse. No podrán decir dónde queda la torre y debido a que la torre queda en los alrededores de Hogwarts no podrán regresar al castillo a menos que presenten síntomas de enfermedad, y comprobaremos que no se hayan enfermado a sí mismos por medio de hechizos. La torre está adecuada con todas las cosas que puedan necesitar además de tener habitaciones individuales para cada uno. Se verán libres de una semana de clase que será totalmente prescindible para los EXTASIS o los TIMOS. Dicho todo esto creo que todo ha quedado claro; pueden marcharse a sus torres.

Hermione no se sentía de ánimo para discutir nada y con un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible salió de la sala seguida del maldito hurón con el cual compartiría una semana entera. A solas. Aislados. Pero ella era la única que no estaba de ánimos para nada mientras que Draco quería quemar Hogwarts hasta con un fósforo.

-Deberías sentirte agradecida de pasar con el mejor exponente de los magos una semana, Granger.- Aunque a él no le beneficiaba nada ni le hacía gracia esa semana, quería molestar un poco a la come-libros para desfogarse.

-Habló el mejor mago de la generación.- Dijo ella sarcásticamente. A Draco no le hizo chiste el comentario de la castaña y la miró con odio. Aunque solo por la espalda ya que ella lo precedía.

-No te atrevas a responderme así, sangre sucia- Le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y girándola hacía él. La miró fijamente, ella parecía asustada pero luego se recompuso del sobresalto.- Pasaremos una semana entera juntos, y como eres tan repelente e irritante deberíamos hacer una tregua para no matarnos en las primeras dos horas.- Eso Draco lo dijo sin pensar, pero luego no se arrepintió porque no quería matar a nadie siendo tan joven.

-Vaya, qué amable eres Malfoy. Eres muy considerado al hablarme con tan dulces palabras.- Ella sonreía sarcásticamente, su estado de desconcierto la tenía a la defensiva. Así que por eso hablaba con tanta sorna.

-Granger, sólo dime si estás dispuesta a llevarlo en paz al menos esa semana.- Draco aún no la soltaba de su agarre y ella no se sentía incómoda; no lo sentía, de hecho. Hermione vio que en los ojos del chico había algo muy cercano a sinceridad, condescendencia, tal vez, incluso, resignación.

-Está bien, Malfoy. Pero vuélveme a insultar y verás cómo puedo usar mi varita sin magia.- Draco rió sin ganas y cuando la iba a soltar recién se dio cuenta de que la tenía agarrada. Lo mismo le pasó a Hermione. Ambos miraron hacía la muñeca de Hermione durante un santiamén y él la soltó como si quemara y ella contrajo su brazo como si abrasara… Draco la miró una última vez a los ojos, y vio sorpresa, pero en seguida se giró por lo que sería el camino más próximo a las mazmorras y emprendió el paso.

Hermione se le quedó viendo hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego ella empezaría su recorrido a la sala común de su casa… A medio camino decidió que no quería hablar con nadie, por lo que desvió su rumbo hacia el lago. Era invierno y no llevaba bufanda pero mejor para ella que quería pensar fríamente en lo que sería pasar una semana, a solas, con su enemigo de toda la vida, Draco Malfoy.

Draco por su parte llegó a su sala común con su típico porte altivo, aunque estaba irritado decidió sentarse junto a Theo que estaba leyendo en un mueble apartado en la sala. Al principio Theo no lo notó pero Draco comenzó a bufar intentando llamar su atención y entonces el castaño se percató de su compañía. Lo miró y notó el mal humor del príncipe de las serpientes.

-Hola, Draco ¿Acabas de regresar de la citación de Snape?- Ante ese saludo Draco bufó nuevamente.- ¿Cómo te fue?- Se atrevió a preguntar Nott.

-Es increíble cómo Snape y McGonagall parecen inteligentes y cuando se juntan parece que lo hicieran para destruir el mundo.- Soltó Draco con fastidio, Theo no entendía nada así que mejor esperó a que el rubio siguiera diciendo lo que sucedía.- Sucede que dentro de una semana tendré que pasar con la repelente y sangre sucia de Granger por una mísera semana. Los dos, apartados del castillo, en un intento de convivencia para fomentar la familiaridad entre casas.

Theo rió silenciosamente girando el rostro, cuando se volvió vio a Draco con el entrecejo fruncido entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez podría convencerlo de que no sería tan malo.

-Draco, no veo por qué tanto enojo. Mira, Granger es la mejor bruja de la generación y seguro que si la ignoras ella también te ignorará. Puede que sea una sangre sucia pero deberías darte una oportunidad de conocer cómo son. Y quién mejor que Granger siendo una chica linda e inteligente.- Theo dijo eso mirando a Draco aunque el rubio no lo miraba a él más bien tenía la vista perdida. Como si no lo hubiese oído. Segundos después Draco respondió:

-Granger y yo hemos llegado a una tregua después de salir de la sala de maestros… Pero ¿realmente piensas que aquél ser asexuado es linda e inteligente?- Nott asintió seguro de lo que había dicho. Sintiendo finalizada la conversación Theodoro decidió retomar su lectura.

Draco siguió pensando en las palabras de Theo "linda e inteligente"… Hermione Granger no podía ser "linda e inteligente"… Hermione Granger era una aburrida e inferior persona…

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que ambos podían esperar. Los amigos de Hermione ya estaban avisados de la calamidad a la que su amiga se veía obliga a estar. Y a Draco no le importó si el resto de su casa se enteraba o su grupo más cercano. Solo se lo contó a Nott y no volvió a hablar con nadie de eso.

Durante esa semana donde guardarían sus pertenencias para estar más cómodos. Ellos se ignoraron. Las 4 personas que sabían lo que pasaría entre ambos—Ginny, Ron, Harry y Theo-, se sentían algo extraños cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, a excepción de Nott. Pero era peor cuando Hermione y Draco se encontraban solos… Ella sentía una misteriosa necesidad de saludarlo por cortesía pero todas las veces que lo intentó Draco solo la miraba un poco más de lo normal y luego se iba si hacer ningún gesto.

Cuando el día en que ambos partirían llegó Hermione se despidió de sus amigos en la sala común, que afortunadamente estaba vacía. Por otro lado Draco vagaba por los pasillos hasta que llegara la hora prevista del encuentro. Los equipajes llegarían a la torre por arte de magia mientras que Draco y Hermione tenían que encontrarse con los profesores en el campo de Quidditch. La muchacha castaña salió de su sala común como si fuera a su propio juicio… Cuando pasaba por el Gran Comedor, vacío, vio que el rubio venía en el otro extremo del pasillo… No sabe por qué pero bajó la mirada, Draco no la había visto pero al sentir las pisadas en dirección contraria a su dirección miró al frente. Viendo a Granger se dio cuenta de que seguro ya era hora de ir al campo.

-Granger.- Dijo y ni él mismo supo cómo interpretar el llamado… no sabía si era para saludarla o llamar su atención. La chica levantó el rostro al saberse vista… caminó hasta él y se detuvo frente al chico. Él le dio la espalda dándole a entender que le siguiera… Así llegaron al campo de Quidditch… sin decir palabra, pero juntos. No era incómodo, no tanto al menos, pero se sentía un airecito de tensión medianamente soportable.

De alguna manera los profesores no hallaron nada particularmente extraño en que ambos muchachos llegaran juntos al encuentro. Una vez que se vieron en torre McGonagall se dispuso a decirles algo que arruinó los planes de Draco para llevar pacíficamente la semana.

-Jóvenes, como les he comentado mucho antes están aquí para hacer una convivencia. Resulta muy obvio que por iniciativa propia no van a entablar una conversación o tratar de conocerse… Por lo que Severus y yo hemos decido que cada noche empezando a las 6 pm se sentarán en algún lugar de la torre a llevar una conversación. Mediante magia sabremos que hablan, mas no sabremos de qué. Por lo menos deberá durar su conversación una hora y esto… - La profesora miró a Hermione.- para no ser visto como una perdedera de tiempo equivaldrá a puntos para su casa, mientras más se prolongue su diálogo más puntos se sumarán a sus casas, la misma cantidad de puntos a cada uno.

Para Draco el rostro de la joven leona valía oro, su rostro se había descompuesto en una mueca inefable como de horror… Por un lado lo hirió un poco y pensó _"linda e inteligente_ … Si fuera _inteligente_ no pondría esa expresión al tener la suerte de hablar conmigo… Aunque la mueca no le sienta mal, podría decirse que se ve medianamente _atractiva_ "… Draco no se reprochó el haber pensado bien sobre ella.

Hermione otra vez se vio con las fuerzas justas para asentir hacia los profesores antes de que estos se fueran… Luego con la vista vio un cómodo sillón al que fue a sentarse mientras Draco observaba la decoración. Supo cuál era su cuarto cuando vio una puerta plateada en un extremo y otra dorada en otro lado… Pero ahora no le interesaba su cuarto, veía a Hermione con la vista perdida como si estuviera sufriendo mucho. El tiempo no iba más allá de medio día pero era una mañana fría, Hermione se veía como el clima, calmo pero frío… Luego la chica se sintió observada y levando el rostro hacia él.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- Dijo clavándole la mirada.

-No te estaba mirando- Le contestó apartando la mirada, y aunque era un Malfoy, se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Mira, Malfoy, yo creo que nuestro implícito plan de no hablar nunca se fue por la cañería…

-Gracias por hacérmelo notar…-La cortó él.

-¿Podrías simplemente dejarme terminar?- Draco hizo un movimiento de la mano que la chica tomó como un sí.

Hermione no se dio cuenta enseguida, ni un año después, ni después de tantas peleas. Solo de repente supo que ella ya lo sabía. La única forma de entender al arrogante de Malfoy nunca fue tratar de entenderlo. Simplemente dejarlo ser y ser ella junto con él.

Habían terminado Hogwarts hace cinco años y ella siempre recordaba qué pasó aquella semana de convivencia con Draco.

No puede categorizarla como su mejor semana, pero sí que la categorizaba como importante. La primera noche era una conversación trivial sobre la historia que conocía Draco, ésa que solo saben los magos que viven entre magos… Draco había decido no irritarse ante tanta curiosidad por parte de la castaña, es más se sintió fantástico, por cómo la chica le prestaba atención, era la clase de atención que todo Malfoy se merecía. Esa noche pasaron tan inmersos conversando que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era… y para sorpresa de ambos resultó que era la 1 am… Los dos, incómodos, se fueron a sus habitaciones. Ella soñó con tanta cosa maravillosa le contaba Malfoy; y él en la mirada de la chica. Al día siguiente ambos estaban de buen humor.

-Buen día, Malfoy- Dijo Hermione que recién salía de su habitación mientras Malfoy estaba en un sillón leyendo.

-Buen día, Granger- Él más bien sonó algo incómodo…

No había mucho que hacer en la torre y como Hermione, después de la contestación del rubio, no se sintió aceptada a conversar se dispuso a salir y dar una vuelta si pasarse del límite que le dieron los profesores.

No se habían hablado en todo el día y Hermione había vuelto cerca de medio día, había tomado un libro se dispuso a leer sabiendo a Draco dentro de su habitación. No salió de allí hasta cerca de las 6… con toda la dignidad, que supo que no perdía, salió y dijo.

-¿De qué te apetece hablar esta noche, Hermione?- No la miraba, más bien tenía fija la vista en, la aparentemente entretenida, chimenea. Para ella fue como si Ron estuviera entendiendo a la primera explicación las cosas que ella le decía. Pero supo ocultar su desconcierto, lo miró agradecidamente, aunque él no lo vio.

-Tal vez… Tal vez, te pueda interesar el mundo muggle.

Draco descubrió lo magnifico que podían ser las cosas simples… y también pensó _Hermione es simple._ Aquella noche no se excedieron pero se fueron a sus cuartos más satisfechos que la noche anterior.

Al día siguiente todo cambió. Desayunaron juntos, almorzaron juntos, leyeron juntos, y de cuando en cuando Draco le jugaba bromas a Hermione y viceversa… Era como si la enemistad de 7 años se hubiese disuelto, evaporado, tal vez. Ya eran las 6 y los dos estaban en los sillones que habían reclamado como suyos sentados. Mirándose fijamente, era una competencia de miradas. Llevaban un tiempo que se podía categorizar como largo y nadie parpadeaba. Entonces.

-¡NO!- Exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie. Draco echó a reírse como naturalmente hacía desde hacía exactamente un día.

-¿Qué pasó, Granger? ¿No puedes contra el Gran Draco Malfoy?- Dijo mofándose. Ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Sabía que el uso de su apellido solo se debía a que estaban compitiendo, así había empezado a funcionar desde esa mañana-

-Cállate, cretino. Mueve tu trasero de ése sillón y ponlo sobre el mueble doble, creo que sería mejor si estuviéramos más cerca. Y ni creas que perdí, solo empezaba a aburrirme.- Draco obedeció porque sabía que el juego se pondría más interesante.- Nada de trampas, eh.- Añadió la castaña.

Y entonces estaban ahí, expectantes de ver al otro parpadear. Pasado el primer minuto algo en el clima cambió, Draco que supo viendo los labios de ella, y ella lo supo viendo sus labios…

-Draco…- Dijo con el propósito de que levantara la mirada. Y lo hizo, entonces él vio algo como confusión en sus ojos… Pero no se dijo más porque se acercó más a ella. Hermione estaba de piedra, no se movió, algo la mantenía ahí. Y él interpretó eso como un permiso…

Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y eso fue lo que sucedió en ése momento. Tanto él como ella se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Era un beso distinto al que Hermione hubiese esperado, Draco parecía relajado pero nervioso. Él puso una mano en la espalda de la chica y ella se mantuvo correspondiéndole…

Él la estaba esperando con un traje y una corbata verde botella. Ése día era la boda… no podían atrasarse. El joven rubio empezaba a impacientarse al no verla llegar. Veía a la mayoría de invitados sentados en las sillas que se encontraban en el enorme patio de Hogwarts. Ellos habían querido casarse ahí.

Hermione apareció con un vestido color plata que le llegaba al tobillo. Draco la vio y Merlín sabe cuántas ganas de arrancárselo tenía.

Ella se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, luego lo guió a lo que serían sus puestos, en primera fila por ser los padrinos de los novios. Roy y Pansy se casaban, quién iba a decirlo.

Draco no soltó la mano de Hermione hasta que ella se acercó suavemente a su oído y le susurró.

-Estoy embarazada…


End file.
